Fangirl
by lucyyh
Summary: Todo es culpa de Felicity. Y no hay ser vivo en esta tierra que convenza a Diggle de lo contrario. Crack!Fic.


**Disclaimer: **No es mío. Ya quisiera...

**A/N: **Escrito para unos retos que hacemos cierto grupo que viene frikeando desde House, y que hacemos una vez al año cuando estamos aburridas y para recordar los tiempos foreros. La idea era hacer un fic crack, por lo tanto esto es lo que se llama una salida de madre de proporciones. No se asusten si se encuentran con los personajes muy OOC, porque es en parte la idea. Primer fic de Arrow que escribo, y espero que no sea el último.

Comentarios y Críticas bien recibidos, siempre que se hagan con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fangirl.<strong>

Todo es culpa de Felicity. Y no hay ser vivo en esta tierra que convenza a Diggle de lo contrario.

La cosa es que Diggle es un tipo duro. Y no solamente porque él lo dice, hay pruebas irrefutables que demuestran este hecho. Fue militar y pasó dos tours en Afganistán, combatiendo terroristas y una variada clase de basuras que luego de encontrarse con él se pensaban dos veces el seguir por el mismo camino. Y ahora es la mano derecha de un vigilante/héroe que patrulla la ciudad por la noche en busca de toda clase de delincuentes; con un par de batallas épicas que ni la mejor película de acción podría convertir en realidad.

Siendo una persona cuya vida se divide entre un trabajo, una bebé y una ex esposa/novia, aparte de las actividades nocturnas que tienen poco de legal pero que hacen más bien que toda una brigada de policía junta, John no tiene tiempo para cosas tan triviales como ver la televisión (a no ser que sea fútbol, e incluso si le preguntan, no tiene ni idea quién ha ganado los tres últimos Super tazones).

Pero claro, hay días en que los delincuentes parecen recobrar el sentido común, y aparte de uno que otro idiota dando el coñazo, no hay mucho que hacer y su ayuda no es muy necesaria. Así que John se queda en la "guarida secreta"(como Felicity llama al sótano/escondrijo, algo que cabrea infinitamente a Oliver y él sólo repite porque le gusta ver cuánto más puede mosquearlo antes de que sea más seguro salir pitando a quedarse y esperar que Oliver le dé una paliza con la excusa de que es entrenamiento); limpiando sus armas, o entrenando un poco hasta que está seguro de que no habrá una emergencia y puede ir a su casa a documentar cada movimiento y sonrisa de su hija (algo que Lyla ya le ha informado que borda en lo preocupante, pero él prefiere ignorarla).

Lo malo es que hay veces en que se aburre como una ostra, y limpiar las armas conduce a querer dormir, algo que evita hacer en la guarida debido a un incidente ocurrido unos meses atrás del que no hablará, pero que incluye una comida demasiado pesada antes de caer en coma en el sofá, y cantidades industriales de aromatizador que Felicity se encargó de informarle que estaban siendo utilizadas por su causa. Y ni hablar de las narices arrugadas o las risitas cuando él les daba la espalda, ni los comentarios sobre la "_pobre Lyla"_.

En fin. Al tema.

El aburrimiento es malo, muy malo. Y por lo mismo cierta noche, cuando Felicity pegó un chillido y comenzó a abrazar la tablet en la que había estado viendo un show de televisión (según le había informado innecesariamente hacía unos cuantos minutos, porque en serio, a Diggle no podría importarle menos la televisión); dejó las armas a un lado y se acercó a ella para preguntarle qué era lo que la tenía tan emocionada.

Primer error.

Porque sin esperar mayor estímulo, ella se puso a contarle toda la historia de esta serie que había comenzado a ver en Netflix una noche en que no podía dormir, y que era sobre vampiros y hombres lobos y brujas, etc, etc. "_Y hay este personaje, el hermano malo, pero no es malo, en realidad todo lo contrario, y además tiene un six pack que rivaliza con el de Oliver…" _Diggle no hacía más que asentir y simular que estaba interesado en lo que ella le contaba. Pero no se detuvo allí. Luego acercó una silla, hizo que John se sentara a su lado y lo obligó a ver con ella el siguiente capítulo, bajo amenaza de que si no lo hacía, usaría su "voz chillona" y él ya sabía que eso traería consecuencias muy malas para él.

Diggle sabe cuando escoger sus batallas, y esta no la ganaba ni por milagro.

Segundo error.

Porque después de diez minutos rodando los ojos (en serio, tanta sosedad en una sola escena no podía ser posible), todo cambió cuando el objeto de los chillidos de Felicity apareció nuevamente en pantalla y ve a saber tú, la historia se puso interesante. Diggle se vio de pronto envuelto en la historia, y de vez en cuando hacía preguntas a Felicity, así como que no quiere la cosa, cuando no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Un capítulo se convirtió en dos, y hubiesen sido tres si no fuera porque sintió a Oliver y Roy bajando las escaleras. (Poco le faltó para pegar un salto de la silla y levantar las manos clamando inocencia. Cuán humillante sería que esos dos lo pillaran viendo una serie para adolescentes).

Si hubiese acabado allí, no sería problema. Lo malo es que cuando llegó a casa, y luego de sacarle un par de fotos a Sara y comer algo, se puso a buscar la serie en Netflix y a verla desde la primera temporada.

Lyla lo descubrió a la mañana siguiente con un jarrón de café al lado y sonriendo como idiota frente a la pantalla del computador. (Por suerte ella no se burló, pero también no tiene por qué dado cuánto le gusta hacer maratones de "All my children").

Tres semanas después, se ha visto hasta los nuevos capítulos de la sexta temporada. Y hoy hay episodio nuevo, y según los spoilers que ha buscado por internet, al parecer sucederá algo bueno, muy bueno para la pareja principal. Al menos sus esperanzas están puestas en esto, porque no entiende cómo puede ser que esos dos sufran tanto por una u otra causa y nunca puedan ser completamente feli…

Ok. Esto se está convirtiendo en un problema. Pero de verdad, esos dos…

Por suerte, hoy ha estado tranquilo, así que Diggle espera poder irse a casa temprano para poder ver el capítulo en paz. O al menos eso esperaba, hasta que Oliver le ha dicho que por favor lo espere porque necesitan repasar una información importante, y que estará ahí dentro de poco. Claro que ese dentro de poco se convierte en un par de horas, y de pronto sólo quedan cinco minutos para que comience el capítulo, y no hay manera de que pueda llegar al apartamento en cinco minutos, ni aunque de pronto le crecieran alas y pudiera volar.

Mierda.

Felicity por su parte, habla con Oliver y Roy por el comunicador, y treinta segundos antes de que comience la serie, se despide, les dice que no la molesten si no es absolutamente necesario y luego en uno de los monitores sintoniza el canal.

-¿Vas a ver alguna cosa?-le pregunta, con más entusiasmo del que le gustaría mostrar.

-Uh, sí, hoy dan capítulo nuevo de The Vampire Diaries, se supone que pasará algo entre Ñam y la sosa.

Felicity le ha puesto sobrenombres a cada personaje. Ñam es para Damon y sosa para Elena. Y Diggle está de acuerdo con cada uno de ellos.

-Ah.

Diggle, siendo el hombre sutil que es, acerca una silla, da un bostezo como para dejar en claro que sólo lo hace por aburrimiento, y se acomoda al lado de Felicity.

Felicity ladea un poco la cabeza y lo mira como diciendo "no me jodas Digg"

Él prefiere correr un tupido velo y se concentra en la pantalla.

El capítulo pasa con un par de comentarios de parte de Felicity, y Diggle intentando, pero fallando espectacularmente en hacerse el tonto; porque en serio, es mucho mejor cuando tienes a alguien que no te mira como si estuvieras loco cada vez que comentas alguna cosa sobre la serie (todavía le duele que Lyla le haya dicho "_es una serie de televisión John, es obvio que el drama es parte integral de la historia"_ cuando él se quejó del triángulo amoroso entre Damon, Elena y Stefan). Ambos se quejan cuando aparece Stefan y sonríen como idiotas cuando Alaric y Damon se reencuentran. Diggle comenta que si no fuera por Elena, le gustaría que ellos dos se liaran.

¿Qué? Cree que cada quien puede amar a quien se le plazca, él no va a juzgar a nadie.

Aparte de los comentarios, no hay mucha reacción de parte de ninguno de los dos. Hasta la escena final, cuando Damon está vagando por ahí y encuentra el oso de Bonnie (Diggle no puede negar que ha comenzado a gustarle la idea de esos dos juntos, sobre todo con lo irritante que es Elena). Tanto él como Felicity se acercan a la pantalla, y cuando Damon,-su cara llena de sorpresa-dice "¡estás viva!"; Felicity pega un grito de felicidad y lo abraza.

Y si no fuera porque existe una grabación de este particular momento, Diggle negaría hasta la tumba que, en la emoción del momento, dejó escapar un grito también.

No sería tan grave si no hubiesen escuchado risas. De Oliver y Roy. Parados justo detrás del escritorio.

Diggle no hablará de lo que pasó luego, porque aparte de ser humillante, no hay manera de que alguien le haga revivir ese particular momento de su vida.

Excepto Roy. Porque el hijo de su madre fue capaz de sacar una copia de la grabación de esa noche (y Diggle maldice una y mil veces a Oliver por esa manía de tener cámaras montadas en el interior de la guarida), y pasarla cada vez que tiene oportunidad, sólo para atormentarlo. Cada vez que lo hace, Felicity sale en lo que ella cree que es su defensa, y le echa la bronca a Roy, diciendo cosas como "no hay nada de malo en disfrutar un programa" "Diggle es un hombre sensible y tiene derecho a emocionarse si sus personajes favoritos se reencuentran" y un largo etcétera que sólo logra que a él se le enciendan las orejas de la vergüenza.

Oliver no ha hecho más que reírse y menear la cabeza, y a veces llega a darle de palmaditas…_en la cabeza_. Como si estuviera tratando con un crío. El muy bastardo.

De todas formas, como le cuenta ahora a Lyla, se ha estado vengando durante los entrenamientos. Ahí el que se ríe (bueno, algunas veces) es él. Y tampoco piensa invitarlos este sábado a cenar, algo que venía planeando durante semanas para así tener una excusa y mostrarles cuánto ha aprendido la pequeña Sara en estos meses (las fotos y los vídeos no hacen justicia al genio en potencia que es su hija).

Sólo Felicity está invitada. (Y si ella ha prometido que traerá grabados el par de episodios que él se ha perdido, ha sido idea suya. Y él no se está quejando).

-OOOOOOOOO-


End file.
